Saudade
by Amanra.The.Boss
Summary: "Eres una mujer, de veinticinco años que vive sola en su apartamento, sin familia y sin amigos cercanos la mayoría del tiempo. ¿Por que haces eso? ¿Por que alejas a la gente?" ... "No es personal, siempre alejo a las personas, es mas fácil de ese modo."... "Y mas solitario."
1. Epilogo: Everybody is crazy

_**Saudade**_ _"the love that remains" after someone is gone_

 **Disclaimer:** La franquicia de los juegos del hambre, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Esta historia se hace sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **1.- EPILOGO: Everybody is crazy**

* * *

El reloj de la pared marcaba el punto del medio día, Katniss Everdeen observaba al objetivo ofensivo con cierta parsimonia mientras se repetía a si misma por tercera vez lo mucho que deseaba no estar ahí en ese momento. Era patético, en realidad. Que una mujer cercana a cumplir veinticuatro años estuviera haciendo algo que no quería por órdenes de su madre. La mayoría de la gente lograba algo de independencia para este punto, y aun cuando ella tenía su propia _'independencia'_ aquí estaba, haciendo algo que detestaba por una mujer a la cual no le tenía mucho aprecio en realidad, si algo la mantenía en la sala de espera en lugar de hacerla irse esa era Prim… siempre era Prim, su pequeña y dulce hermana.

La joven morena se mantuvo inquieta en el lugar, haciendo algo que no se le daba para nada; esperar. O quizás, si se le daba esperar, no por nada era una gran cazadora, podía esperar por horas, quieta y silenciosa si se trataba de algo que le apasionaba, esto… no le apasionaba en lo absoluto. Si Katniss tuviese que puntualizar el momento exacto en el cual debió decir; "No" e irse lejos para evitar esto, ese habría sido cuando Prim fue por ella a su apartamento con un semblante dulce e indulgente antes de murmurar un suave; "Tenemos que hablar." Desde ese momento su destino había sido sellado, ojala Katniss lo hubiera previsto para evitar esto.

—¿Katniss Everdeen?— El llamado de su nombre la saco de sus cavilaciones. Katniss se paró de su asiento sin proferir palabra alguna y se acercó al mostrador para mostrar su ficha, la enferma, le sonrió amablemente y le indico que podía pasar, Katniss suspiro deseando por un momento que pudiese dar un paso atrás y decirle que se lo había pensado mejor, pero un trato era un trato, y un trato con Prim más que ser un trato era una condena, los sentimientos de afecto hacia su hermana la harían cumplir su parte del mismo. Katniss dio un paso al frente y cruzo la habitación.

Dentro de ella había un gran ventanal con vista al bosque, Katniss debía admitir que era muy bonito, por no decir acogedor. Ver hacia el exterior disminuía en cierta medida lo asfixiantes y claustrofóbicos que podían ser los hospitales. Observo enfrente y lo miro a él; _**Peeta Mellark.**_

—¿Katniss Everdeen?— La misma pregunta que afuera, Katniss resistió el impulso de enviarle una mirada molesta, de no haber sido ella, ni si quiera hubiese entrado aquí, eso era demasiado obvio, pero decidió no exteriorizar estos pensamientos, se mantuvo silenciosa, observando al joven frente a ella cuidadosamente, sin responder a su pregunta. El pareció notar que la respuesta no llegaría pronto, pero lejos de mostrarse extrañado u ofendido, le ofreció una sonrisa cálida e inesperada.— ¿Supongo que no habrías pasado de la recepción a menos que ese fuera el caso, cierto?

Era extraño… este chico, Peeta Mellark había parafraseado sus pensamientos a la perfección, si algo demostraba era que al menos tenia cierto sentido común. El sentido común era algo útil en los humanos, no solo para mantenerlos vivos, si no para socializar con sus congéneres, aunque Katniss difícilmente hacia uso del segundo propósito del sentido común, **era esa la razón por la cual estaba aquí en un principio**. Peeta Mellark pareció comprender que ella no le saludaría, o daría la mano en señal de cortesía, y se limitó a revisar el afiche de la joven frente a él, era mejor informarte por tu cuenta que intentar obtener algo de alguien tan permeable en primera instancia.

Katniss siguió observándolo con una mezcla de fastidio y curiosidad. Este era el hombre en el cual su madre había posado tantas esperanzas; su _'ángel guardián_ ', su luz de salvación. Katniss difería de este concepto, el joven frente a ella no era más que otro chico que se alimentaba de café cargado en las mañanas para poder llevar a cabo su día a día y estimular sus evacuaciones. Era un chico más, un chico que si bien, era tan amable y dulce como su madre lo relataba (en apariencia), no dejaba de ser solo un chico, y muy joven además, Katniss se habría imaginado que la persona en la cual su madre depositaba tanta confianza era alguien mayor, con más experiencia, con más sabiduría… él no podía tener más de 25 años, su madre le doblaba la edad a este tal Peeta Mellark. ¿Qué lo hacía tan especial? ¿Su sonrisa? ¿Las galletitas y el café puestas sobre una mesa junto a su escritorio? ¿Su amabilidad? Peor aún, ¿Quién en su sano juicio daría a su madre de alta tomando en cuenta como era ella? Solo un loco. Y eso tenía mucho sentido, era lo que muchos argumentaban sobre los Psicólogos; **Todos estaban locos.**

—Bien, creo que todo está en orden, ¿Comenzamos la sesión?

* * *

El nombre de esta historia deriva de la palabra **Saudade** que significa: **_El amor que permanece aun cuando la persona se ha ido_**. Esta historia está ambientada a un mundo SIN la temática de los juegos del hambre y gira en torno a Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark. Epilogo corto.


	2. Unlikely neighbours: Vecinos inusuales

**Saudade** _"the love that remains" after someone is gone_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** La franquicia de los juegos del hambre, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Esta historia se hace sin fines de lucro.

Autor note: Lamento la tardanza pero el trabajo en el hospital apenas me deja tiempo para escribir capitulos. Este ultimo explica un poco mas de las razones por las cuales Katniss va a terapia, nos introduce a personajes conocidos del libro y nos muestra la forma en la cual ciertos detalles de los libros se pulen en un mundo moderno, sin juegos del hambre.

* * *

 **2.- Unlikely neighbors : Vecinos inusuales**

* * *

— Cuéntame de ti, Katniss. ¿Vives sola?

—Si.

— ¿Te sientes sola?

—No.

— ¿Visitas a tu familia?

—No.

Era lo mismo cada sesión, el hacía preguntas con un interés aparentemente genuino, y ella las contestaba con un tedio evidentemente irritante. Con todo eso, Peeta nunca dejaba de sonreírle o tratarla con cordialidad. La mayoría del tiempo Katniss observaba el reloj, contando los minutos para el final de cada sesión, y Peeta la dejaba irse citándola al día siguiente a pesar del nulo avance en sus sesiones. Esto era lo que Katniss había prometido:

Iría a las sesiones durante al menos un mes y trataría de cambiar su situación. Cuando Prim había ido por ella ese fatídico día, Katniss fue víctima de una intervención. En casa de su madre, estaba Prim, su mejor y único amigo Gale, y la dueña de la morada, los tres le habían extenuado sus preocupaciones acerca del rumbo que estaba tomando su vida, de cómo a pesar de los años, la muerte de su padre lejos de volverse difusa y distante se hacía más nítida y dolorosa, de cómo la estaba alejando de sus seres queridos. Katniss no había querido aceptar esto, argumentando que era normal para las personas tomar caminos diferentes conforme crecían. Quizás este argumento le había funcionado hasta que Prim entro a la universidad el año pasado.

Sin Prim en su casa, Katniss no tenía ninguna razón que la ligara a ahí, por lo cual se había mudado a un apartamento dejando a su madre sola. Si bien nadie la culpaba por esto, cuando la joven no se presentó en navidad y año nuevo ni en ninguna de las celebraciones que los demás le habían invitado, fue momento para que todos empezaran a preocuparse. Incluso Gale, había pasado más veces a visitar a la madre de Katniss que ella misma. Prim estaba preocupada por esto, y sorpresivamente, había sido ella quien sugirió la intervención a la cual todos accedieron, llevándola a su situación actual.

No podían culparla por irse de casa. Cuando más necesitaron a su madre, fueron abandonadas por ella. Katniss tuvo que dejar de ir a la escuela, y tratar de atender el negocio familiar por cuenta propia cuando tenía tan solo catorce años. Una tienda de armas deportivas definitivamente no era el trabajo que ningún niño debería llevar y un niño no debería trabajar de por sí. El negocio pertenecía a dos familias, los Everdeen y los Hawthorne.

El padre de Gale, y el padre de Katniss la habían fundado hacia años, y con la muerte de primero y la negligencia de su esposa, Katniss había pasado a volverse la segunda al mando. El señor Hawthorne había ayudado a Katniss en la medida de lo posible, pero no quitaba para nada el hecho de que la joven maduro a un ritmo preocupante y acelerado. Katniss procuro que Prim se mantuviera en la escuela y tuviera la vida más normal posible mientras su madre se dejaba ir en el alcohol y el recuerdo de su amor perdido. Katniss nunca la perdono por eso. Una vez que Prim se graduó de la preparatoria Katniss la ayudo a tramitar los papeles para la universidad, su hermana se convertiría en Medico, era una estudiante dedicada y exitosa, era dulce y comprensiva, todo lo que Katniss no era.

Cuando Prim se fue, Katniss había considerado arreglar la situación con su madre en la medida de lo posible antes de irse, pero al enterarse de que Andre empezaría a vivir con ella, cualquier intención de redención por parte de Katniss se perdió y enterró cientos de pies bajo tierra. André era el hombre con el cual su madre salía ahora, y Katniss mentiría si no aceptara que el que su madre empezara a salir con otro hombre la lastimara, sentía que traicionaba su padre de alguna forma, aun si el había muerto hacia años. Esto no hizo más que permearla más de su familia de ser posible.

Prim con su dulce naturaleza, había aceptado que su madre tuviese una relación, y en cierto modo algo de ese resentimiento se había transferido a su hermana, razón por la cual Katniss no la había ido a visitar últimamente. Hablaban todos los viernes, pero no se habían visto en un año. Prim supo entonces que era momento de hacer algo por su hermana. Fue entonces que recordó al Psicólogo que había ayudado a su madre el año pasado. Se llama Peeta Mellark, su madre no había dejado de hablar de él con Prim y de lo mucho que la había ayudado. El plan se terminó, la cita se completó. Y de ese modo Katniss Everdeen estaba sentada frente al susodicho, piernas cruzadas y mirada inescrutable hacia el joven del otro lado del escritorio. Esta era la quinta sesión de semana.

— Si observas mi reloj de pared por más tiempo te lastimaras el cuello, por eso traje este.— La voz de Peeta la saco de sus cavilaciones. Katniss había olvidado la presencia absoluta de Peeta mientras pensaba en los acontecimientos que la había llevado a esta situación.

Habría mentido de no admitir que le perturbaba lo acertado que era Peeta para leer sus necesidades, y en ocasiones, pensamientos. En efecto, su cuello empezaba a sentirse incomodo de tanto observar hacia el reloj sobre la puerta, y en efecto, el reloj plateado de escritorio frente a ella no estaba ahí el día anterior. Pero la joven se rehusaba a pensar que fuese ella la única razón por la cual el compraría ese reloj, seguramente ya lo había considerado antes de conocerla. Katniss no pudo evitar destilar fastidio por cada poro de su cuerpo ante el hecho de que, nuevamente, Peeta había logrado leerla como si fuera un libro abierto.

— Claro que, podrías seguir observando el reloj de pared más cómodamente si nos moviéramos al sillón.

—No me gusta ese sillón.— Repitió Katniss por segunda vez esa semana. Esta vez la irritación era evidente en su voz. El primer día Peeta había sugerido que se movieran a ese lugar por la comodidad de Katniss. Ella dijo las exactas palabras que Peeta respondió con un comprensible asentimiento de cabeza. El joven no había insistido hasta ahora, a Katniss no le gustaba repetirse.

—Y respeto eso. Solo trata de ser más cuidadosa con tu salud, ¿De acuerdo? Ahora, la sesión pasada hablamos sobre tu apartamento. ¿Podrías decirme más sobre el?— Katniss tuvo que rodar los ojos, el había hablado, ella se limitó a responder monosílabos, se preguntaba porque este chico no podía entender que ella no quería hablar nada sobre el asunto. De hecho habría considerado decírselo de no ser por la conversación con su hermana del día anterior le recordó, que debía al menos hacer un esfuerzo… por Prim. Katniss suspiro.

—¿Qué quieres saber?— El no esperaba esa respuesta, era obvio por el ligero flash de interés y alegría en sus ojos. Katniss se preguntaba si se emocionaba así por cada paciente que compartía algo.

—Lo que sea que quieras decir. ¿Qué te parece el color de las paredes?

—¿El color de las paredes?— Pregunto Katniss con escepticismo, ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Peeta sonrió, haciendo una moción hacia su propio consultorio.

—Observa mi consultorio. Debe ser por excelencia blanco, como todos los hospitales. No obstante logre hacer que se pintara una porción del mismo de un color, ¿Vez ese pilar? Es el único que he pintado, es naranja, suave como el atardecer, y es de hecho mi color favorito. Si estuviese en toda la habitación se volvería abrumador para la gente que viene a visitarme, pero en esa pequeña cantidad satisface mi capricho sin volverse necesariamente tedioso para mis pacientes.

Katniss parpadeo. ¿Todo eso veía el en el color de un pilar en su consultorio? Katniss ni siquiera lo había notado. De hecho… desde que se mudó hace un año, nunca puso atención al color de las paredes de su apartamento. No había pensado en ello simplemente porque le desinteresaba… como casi todo en la vida desde que había muerto su padre, llegar a esta realización la hizo sentirse incomoda. ¿Tan poco interés tenía en sus alrededores? Peeta pareció notarlo, hizo una anotación rápida en su libreta antes de aclarar su garganta, llamando la atención de Katniss nuevamente.

-¿Hay ventanas en tu apartamento?— Eso era algo que Katniss podía responder, se sintió extrañamente aliviada de que él hubiese cambiado el tema, fuese porque percibió su incomodidad o no, lo agradecía.

—Hay dos, una en la cocina, y otra en el baño.

— Apuesto a que tienen una vista relajante, ¿No es así?— Katniss parpadeo. ¿Cómo podía saber eso? Si bien era cierto que uno de sus pasatiempos era mirar fuera de su ventana cuando estaba en casa, nadie más que Gale sabía eso, y dudaba que Peeta hubiera hablado con él.

En ese momento Katniss fue consciente del hecho que, siempre que entraba al consultorio, Peeta se encontraba cerca de la persiana… ¿El la abría solo por SU comodidad? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podía ser tan… Empático? ¿Cómo podía leer sus necesidades de ese modo? ¿Era algo de psicólogos? _No…_ Katniss recordaba el que había visitado hace años después de la reciente muerte de su padre, no era algo de psicólogos… **era algo de Peeta**. Katniss se sintió con la repentina necesidad de huir pero lo controlo, limitándose a voltear para otro lado, no quería reconocer que él tenía razón, que la había leído nuevamente. Era demasiado atento.

—No es algo en lo que había pensado.— Katniss carraspeo su garganta, toda esta experiencia la había hecho flaquear su voz un poco, era algo que detestaba, por lo mismo intento volver a su tono usual de voz, Peeta, por supuesto, noto esto y se paró del escritorio para ofrecerle algo.

—¿Agua?

— No, estoy bien.— No había caso con él, la había servido y puesto delante de ella a pesar de sus palabras, Katniss suspiro y la ignoro, viéndolo sentarse del otro lado del escritorio. Esta vez sí observo el reloj en su escritorio. Faltaban 15 minutos.

— ¿Tienes algún color favorito Katniss?

Katniss suspiro, hablar tanto… era cansado, aun cuando no fueran muchas palabras, esta conversación le estaba poniendo una carga emocional a su cuerpo que no había tenido en un tiempo. Katniss no era buena tratando a la gente, por la misma razón su repertorio de amigos de limitaba a Gale. Hablar con Peeta de estas cosas era un reto en sí mismo, aun así se obligó a responder.

—Verde.

—Ese es un bonito color, va con tus ojos y tu personalidad.— Expreso el con una sonrisa. Katniss se odio por pensar lo que pensó en ese momento, pero el naranja del atardecer le quedaba a Peeta, era cálido y acogedor. Fue cuando este pensamiento se cruzó en su mente que supo que debía decir basta, se paró de la silla y lo observo por un momento antes de hablar con franqueza por primera vez desde que lo conoció.

—No me siento cómoda… quiero ir a casa.

—Bueno, solo quedan diez minutos, puedes irte temprano, siempre que te sientas incomoda dime, ¿De acuerdo?— Katniss se lo prometió antes de salir del consultorio apresuradamente.

Esa tarde decidió ir temprano a la tienda de armas. Gale ya estaba ahí. La atendía algunas tardes cuando no estaba ocupado en su otro trabajo y como parte del acuerdo que hizo con su familia (y para que Katniss no pusiera la tienda como excusa), Gale se encargaba de la tienda los días que Katniss tenía una sesión con Peeta. El joven estaba claramente feliz de verla, y Katniss se sintió aliviada de ver una cara conocida de alguien que no pudiera leer cada uno de sus pensamientos o necesidades específicas, estar con Peeta se había vuelto martirizante para alguien tan extremadamente independiente como ella.

—Hola Catnip.— Katniss rodo los ojos al usual sobrenombre que compartían y se quitó la cazadora de los hombros, poso la prenda en el respaldo de su silla y se sentó aliviada de estar en su tienda, en un lugar que conocía y no cambiaba su tan acostumbrada rutina.— ¿Qué tal te fue?

—¿Debo responder?— Gale sonrió un poco, estaba acomodando las nuevas balas de escopeta en sus respectivos cartuchos.

—No puedes culparme por tener curiosidad, por la forma en la que tu madre mejoro y hablaba de ese tal Peeta, me imaginaba que vendrías aquí vestida de azul celeste y con dos tiernas trenzas de cada lado.— A pesar de querer a su hermana, Katniss no pudo evitar hacer una mueca; esa era exactamente la forma en la que usualmente vestía Prim, no que fuera fea en absoluto, pero un look tan dulce no le sentaba para nada. Katniss sabía que Gale estaba intentando fastidiarla, y lo lograba gradualmente, aunque no le dejo saber esto.

—¿No podemos hablar de otra cosa? El alza de precios en los cartuchos, mi falta de estudios preparatorios, el noviazgo de mi madre.— Fue con esa última frase que Gale dejo de acomodar balas y la observo algo atónito, Katniss retomo su tarea sin hacerle mucho caso a su único amigo.

—¿Tan malo fue?— Katniss suspiro. No podía mentir del todo. No a Gale. No había sido peor que esas cosas que había mencionado, pero era…

—Tu me conoces Gale, sabes que no soy buena socializando, incluso con un Psicólogo, en especial con un Psicólogo como Peeta, la amabilidad que mi madre presumía de él me molesta un poco. No puedo entender cómo es que es tan bueno con todo el mundo.— Gale soltó una risita, era como si encontrara graciosa la idea de que Katniss se fastidiara con Peeta quien era todo lo contrario a ella, en su mente era como ver un Gato enfurruñado siseándole a un perro entusiasta

—Supongo que el que Peeta sea tan amable te desconcierta, pero al menos intenta trabajar en esas relaciones, ¿De acuerdo? Abrir la posibilidad de salir con alguien no puede ser tan malo.— Katniss solo suspiro. Gale siempre decía eso, si no lo conociera mejor pensaría que quería que ella saliera con alguien, siempre insistía, pero Katniss no lo cuestionaba, no le interesaba salir o acercase a nadie de ese modo.

La muerte de su padre le mostro a la difícil que entre más te acercas a una persona, más te lastima su partida. Katniss era grosera, tenía malos hábitos, era solitaria y muy seria para el gusto de nadie, no esperaba que nadie se fijara en ella ni fijarse en nadie, de ese modo no habría sufrimiento, facilitaba las cosas, y no le importaba la soledad, para alguien tan marcado por la vida como ella, la soledad lejos de ser un martirio, era una protección.

La tarde pasó sin más eventualidades con Katniss y Gale acomodando cosas en la tienda, a las 8 de la noche Gale se fue a su casa, no sin antes invitarla a cenar, lo cual ella declino como de costumbre. Tampoco le gustaba deberle cosas a nadie, y por mucho que odiara admitirlo, la tienda de armas no estaba dejando lo suficiente como para que se diera el lujo de gastar en restaurantes. De hecho había días en los que Katniss no tenía para comer, su dieta se basaba en frutas, sopas instantáneas y comida de microondas; aun así se mantenía delgada. Malos hábitos, otra vez. Esto nunca le había molestado, de hecho aunque se lo habían criticado, jamás le molesto, hasta el 7 de septiembre, decima sesión.

Katniss había llegado como de costumbre, esta vez Peeta estaba preparándose un café, la ventana ya había sido abierta, y el día en particular era uno de esos en los cuales Katniss no había tenido que comer, la noche anterior solo ceno un té, y en la mañana no comió nada. Era natural tener hambre, Peeta había comenzado la sesión como normalmente lo hacía hasta que un sonido estruendoso lo interrumpió. Si Katniss hubiera sido una muchacha más cohibida se habría sonrojado, en su lugar hizo lo posible por ignorar la mirada sorprendida de Peeta sobre ella y observar el reloj de la pared. Ajeno a Katniss, Peeta había aprendido a interpretar esa acción específica como una muestra de incomodidad de su paciente. La verdad el sonoro rugido de su estómago y la negación de Katniss en conjunto era… _**graciosa.**_

—… ¿Me disculpas un momento?— Katniss lo ignoro por toda respuesta y Peeta salió silenciosamente hacia el pasillo.

Camino hasta estar fuera del alcance de su oído y comenzó a reír por lo bajo ante el recuerdo de la cara de inicial sorpresa y embarazo que había hecho la orgullosa mujer a la que trataba. Como profesional que era Peeta no podía reír frente a sus pacientes, pero como ser humano que era solo podía reprimirse lo suficiente para hacerlo en otro lado. Aunque su excusa de la habitación no solo tenía que ver con dejar salir su risa reprimida. Esto fue evidente cuando regreso y Katniss lo observo confundida, aunque más que nada molesta, estaba frunciendo el ceño, y a Peeta no le extrañaba, Katniss demostraba niveles de independencia que rayaban en lo ridículo, era obvio que no iba a aceptar esto fácilmente.

—No quiero.

—Lo sé, pero aun así me gustaría que comieras algo. ¿No desayunaste verdad?— El no solía hacer estas cosas, pero se vio en la necesidad de insistir, así era Peeta, era demasiado bueno, otra razón por la cual sus pacientes lo querían tanto. Katniss era diferente. Su silencio no era más que una confirmación para el joven rubio. Pero el orgullo persistió, a pesar de que el Croissant que Peeta había traído estaba estimulando sus glándulas salivales.

—Ya te dije que no quiero nada, entiende.

Esto no iba a funcionar, no si Katniss era la única que ganaba algo, era una cualidad de ella en la cual tenían que trabajar, pero no hoy… _Pasos de bebe Peeta, pasos de bebe._ Se recordó pacientemente el muchacho antes de tener una idea, era viernes. Quizás podría lograr que esta fuera una situación de ganar-ganar para Katniss sin que ella así lo notara. Peeta insistió una vez más, sonriendo gentilmente.

—Podrías hacerme un favor si te doy esto, además no me gustaría que estuvieras demasiado cansada como para contestar mis preguntas.— Katniss no entendía por qué él era así, porque tenía que ser tan… bueno. Era molesto, en niveles que no alcanzaba a comprender, y en cierta forma muy bizarra cuando él le dijo que necesitaba un favor, un peso se levantó de sus hombros. Sus acciones de pronto se habían vuelto menos abrumadoras.

—Escucho.

—Hay un evento que se lleva a cabo todos los viernes en el piso de Psicología y Psiquiatría, con todos los pacientes dispuestos a ir, se trata de un grupo de terapia de integración que me gustaría tomaras, será hoy a las 8 de la noche.— Katniss frunció el ceño ligeramente. ¿Grupo de integración? ¿Era uno de esos grupos donde todos se sentaban en círculo y compartían sus vivencias? Parecía soso, pero lo suficiente justo por un desayuno.

—Solo esta vez.— Acto seguido Katniss volteo el rostro de lado, la sonrisa que Peeta le dedico había sido tan brillante que dudaba no hubiese matado algunas células de su retina.

—Es un trato. Ahora, acerca de ese desayuno, ¿Sueles saltarte las comidas usualmente?

—No.— Peeta no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que mentía, Katniss podía ser muy permeable, pero el tenía un don para interpretar el lenguaje corporal de las personas. La chica lo ignoro con su mejor habilidad, mordiendo el delicioso croissant que Peeta le había comprado. _NO… intercambiado por una sesión de terapia._

— Bueno, si llegas a venir sin desayunar otra vez dime, no tengo ningún problema en darte estas cosas, conozco a la gente de la cocina, y suelen regalarme platillos, una alimentación saludable es vital para mantenerse sano física y mentalmente.— Katniss no dijo nada, solo se preguntó por qué de pronto fue más consciente de sus malos hábitos alimenticios.

Esa misma noche Katniss cerro la tienda temprano. Conforme más se acercaban las ocho menos ganas tenia de asistir y cumplir su parte del trato, pero sabía que si no lo hacía se sentiría peor, no quería deberle nada a Peeta, le parecía tedioso el solo imaginarlo. Sin prestar mucha atención a su apariencia Katniss se puso la cazadora y salió al hospital. Justo como Peeta lo había dicho, en la recepción le indicaron del evento en el octavo piso, a esta hora el hospital mantenía cerrada el área de visitas a Psicología y Psiquiatría lo cual dejaba un excelente espacio para el evento en el área de espera. Katniss subió al elevador y presiono el botón de subida, la puerta estuvo a punto de cerrarse cuando un paraguas se interpuso en el camino.

—¡Detenga el ascensor!— Katniss estaba demasiado sorprendida cómo reaccionar rápido, aunque no fue necesario, el chico llego antes de que el ascensor le diera otro golpe a su paraguas, una vez dentro Katniss lo reconoció al instante, él también lo hizo y le sonrió cordialmente.— ¡Katniss, pudiste venir!

Peeta la observaba de reojo mientras cerraba su paraguas. Katniss quiso puntualizar que estaba **OBLIGADA** a pero se mantuvo callada, en lugar de eso observo que él tenía el pelo ligeramente húmedo, y tenía un paraguas, las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera pensarlo, ciertamente estaban desconectadas del comentario de Peeta.

—¿Está lloviendo?

—Sí, es una locura torrencial en las calles.— Katniss maldijo por lo bajo, cuando salió de casa se veía nublado pero no había esperado más que una lluvia algo silenciosa, quizás una llovizna, la información de Peeta le confirmaba algo desagradable: Llegaría a casa empapada.

El silencio del elevador no era del todo reconfortante, quizás Peeta estaba muy tranquilo, pero Katniss se hallaba algo fastidiada, si el estaría a cargo de la sesión, eso podía significar una potencial exposición de como la leía en público, Katniss no quería eso. Por la misma razón a pesar de ser algo muy raro en ella, Katniss iba hacer algo que casi nunca hacia: Iniciar una conversación.

— … ¿Estas a cargo de la sesión grupal?— Peeta pareció igualmente sorprendido de que ella fuese quien hablara, pero termino por sonreír, las puertas del elevador se abrieron.

—Solo vine a hacer un papeleo en mi oficina y a esperar a un amigo, a veces ayudo al final de la sesión. Diviértete.— Peeta le dedico una última sonrisa antes de moverse hacia su oficina, Katniss estaba sola.

Salió del elevador y observo la sala de espera. La habían ambientado sencillamente. Las sillas estaban posicionadas en un círculo y había unos cuantos globos en los pilares de la habitación, una pequeña mesa se había posicionado con bocadillos y otras cosas. Los ojos de Katniss observaron a la gente hablando en la habitación. Una buena porción estaba vestida de civil como ella, aunque también había otras personas con batas del hospital, sin dudas los pacientes de otros pisos venían aquí por apoyo psicológico, ya sea por cuenta propia o por gente como Peeta, gente que los hacia venir. Katniss no había podido evitar que sus ojos se posaran e una chica que estaba sola en una esquina de la habitación. Sin duda tenía algún tipo de cáncer, estaba calva y muy delgada, tenía una venoclisis en el brazo y se veía fastidiada de estar ahí. _Al menos no soy la única que odia esta idea…_

— ¿Te vas a mover o no Primor?— Katniss se sobresaltó. No se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado parada bloqueando el ascensor, aunque más que eso la sorprendió quien hablo detrás de ella. Era un hombre mayor, de unos cuarenta por lo menos, se veía muy desaliñado, algo sucio y más aún, apestaba a alcohol, Katniss no se molestó en ocultar su desagrado.

¿Habían dejado entrar a un vagabundo? Por la forma en la que se movió cuando ella se hizo a un lado Katniss podía solo adivinar que estaba ebrio, él no podía venir aquí por la reunión… ¿O sí? Katniss endureció su mirada cuando el señor fue a la mesa de bocadillos y se quejó porque no había bebidas. Odiaba a la gente alcohólica, su madre lo había sido y ese resentimiento por alcohol se transmitía a quien fuera que se dejara caer en esa patética tentación. Katniss frunció el ceño y miro hacia otro lado. Se sentó en la silla más alejada de la multitud esperando que el evento empezara pronto. Quería que terminara ya.

—¡Muy bien! Son las ocho y cuarto, es hora de empezar.— Katniss observo al centro del circulo de sillas. ¿Cómo es que esa persona había pasado desapercibida a sus ojos?

En el centro del círculo de sillas se encontraba una mujer alta, rubia y con colores tan destellantes que lastimaban la vista. Effie Trinket, como lo decía su gafete se paraba entusiasta y altiva, invitando a los pacientes a cercarse. Katniss observo que algunos lo hacían reacios, otros no. La mujer Effie portaba una sonrisa de aparador que difícilmente podía ser genuina, puso a todos en el círculo incluyendo a Haymitch quien parecía ser tratado constantemente por ella, Katniss le pareció notar que ni siquiera lucho en su contra… era interesante. Para su mala suerte Effie acomodo los asientos y la sentó junto a Haymitch, Katniss no pudo controlar la mueca de desagrado en su rostro.

—¡Muy bien, muy bien! Ahora, ¿Cuál es nuestro lema? ¡Al mal genio, darle prisa! Maravilloso, ¿No? Qué tal si empezamos por decir nuestros nombres y por qué estamos aquí, ¿Johana?

—Por que estoy muriendo y me hacen tomar dos raciones de jodete y vete al demonio con ustedes, urraca.— Un silencio sepulcral inundo la habitación, Katniss parpadeo observado a Effie, su sonrisa solo se volvió ligeramente más forzada pero no cedió. Esto debía ser una concurrencia común.

Para ser justos Katniss entendía por qué Johana actuaba de ese modo. La forma de actuar de Effie era exasperante y molesta. La noche transcurrió sin más eventualidades, después de que todos compartieran sus experiencias o dijeran un aceptable 'paso' tal como ella lo dijo y muchos otros lo hicieron, incluyendo a Haymitch y Johana, hubo una pequeña cena, Katniss se tomó la libertad de comer mini sándwiches y jugo de arándanos hasta hartarse, observo el reloj de pared obsesivamente, de la misma forma en la que lo hacía en las terapias con Peeta… _Peeta… no ha salido aun._

Katniss no sabía que era más extraño. El hecho de que hubiera pensado en el o que no hubiese salido aun de su oficina, ya eran las 10 de la noche, era increíble lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo cuando oías a otros llorar por sus problemas y comías mini sándwiches. Katniss decidió que era un buen momento para irse. Tomo sus cosas y su cazadora, justo en ese momento vio a Peeta salir de su oficina. Cargaba con una pequeña mochila y su paraguas, Katniss supo que cometió un error al no haberse dado la vuelta cuando lo vio acercarse a ella con una sonrisa. Pensó en voltearse pero ya era demasiado tarde. Peeta estaba enfrente.

—Hola Katniss, ¿Vas a casa?

—Sí, ya es tarde y no quiero quedarme más.— Parecía milagroso que hablara tanto, pero en general ocultarle cosas a Peeta resultaba en más conversación de la que ella quería. Katniss advirtió su mirada hacia la ventana, aun llovía torrencialmente. Era la razón por la que no se había ido aun, por la que nadie se había ido aun, pero no podía quedarse más… la lluvia no iba a parar.

—Llueve con fuerza, ¿Traes paraguas?— Katniss se sobresaltó, se había volteado ligeramente para observar la ventana, y Peeta había hablado sobre su hombro, no estaba invadiendo su espacio personal, pero le sorprendió, aun así, Katniss no dijo nada por un momento, no veía el caso de puntualizar algo obvio por Peeta, a menos que…— Si no traes, puedo acercarte a tu casa y prestarte el mío.

—No.— Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de pensarlas en realidad, no se sentía cómoda siendo escoltada por Peeta a ninguna parte. Él era su psicólogo. No su amigo. Nadie era su amigo y así lo quería Katniss

—Vamos, es tarde, no tienes paraguas y hace mucho frio, esa cazadora no puede abrigarte demasiado, no me perdonaría que salieras así.— Katniss se mordió el labio interior rodando los ojos.

—No necesito escolta, y no quiero ser tu obra de caridad del día, gracias.— Las palabras salieron más frías de lo que esperaba, Katniss se odio por sentirse momentáneamente mal de su usual hostilidad.

—Solo intento ser amable, Katniss. No toldo lo que hago debe ser pagado, ¿Sabes? Te diré algo… si accedes, tendrás un día libre la próxima semana.— La idea era tentadora, Katniss no entendía por que Peeta se amoldaba a sus peticiones, pero lo que más la aliviaba no era el hecho de estar un día libre de él… muy a su pesar, la seguía aliviando el hecho de que esto le quitaba peso a sus acciones amables. Ella le hacia el favor de ir, y él le hacia el favor de darle un día libre, era justo.

—De acuerdo.— Katniss suspiro y volteo para encararlo, Peeta le dedico una sonrisa cálida, Katniss se convenció de que la incomodidad que sintió se debió a su destellante amabilidad. Peeta le pidió que esperara un segundo en el piso de abajo y Katniss así lo hizo, tenía su paraguas en la mano y observaba la puerta, la lluvia.

Nada que esperaba la preparo para lo que vio al abrirse el elevador. Peeta estaba cargando a un semi-inconsciente Haymitch sin el mayor esfuerzo, parecía hablarle y alentarlo a seguir caminando. Katniss noto con molestia que un tenía una botella vacía en la mano. _¡¿Lo dejaron entrar con alcohol?!_ Katniss observo a Peeta con reproche, como si él fuese culpable de eso.

—No lo mencionaste a él.

—Lo se Katniss, pero-

—No lo mencionaste a él, no pienso entrar al auto con ninguno. Toma tu paraguas, me voy.— Peeta parecía tan ofuscado como ella, quizás por razones diferentes. Katniss estuvo por darse la vuelta, no obstante la alcoholizada voz de Haymitch la detuvo.

—No te pongas ruda, primor. No voy a arruinarte el plan con tu noviecito.— Quizás era porque estaba lloviendo y las palabras de Haymitch la hacían sentir furiosa, pero Katniss sintió que su cara enrojecía, iba a darle una buena reprimenda y negación sobre sus palabras pero Haymitch ya se había encerrado en los asientos traseros. Peeta suspiro viendolo trasbillar y cerró la puerta, luego la observo a ella.

—No le hagas caso, el…

—Esta tirado de borracho. No voy a subirme.— Soltó ella con firmeza, ¿Qué acaso no lo comprendía? Ver a alguien así la molestaba demasiado, la lastimaba demasiado, ¿Por qué no lo sabía él? _Por qué no se lo has dicho._ Se reprendió a si misma antes de intentar irse, la sorprendió el cálido contacto de la mano de Peeta sobre su hombro, lo miro esperando una explicación que llego en segundos.

—Por favor, solo esta vez, déjame acercarte al menos una cuadra y llévate el paraguas.— Katniss endureció la mirada, sacudió su hombro de modo que su mano se alejara de ella y se subió al auto con rudeza, incluso azoto la puerta. Solo quería que trayecto fuera rápido, su casa no estaba tan lejos.

Le molesto un poco que Peeta se hubiese subido con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Debido a la presencia de Haymitch que ocupaba todo el sillón trasero, Katniss tuvo que sentarse como piloto, como si no fuera suficiente ya con todo lo que había pasado. Haymitch se mantenía dormido y roncando en la parte posterior, Katniss no sabía que era más irritante; si él o si la sonrisa de satisfacción de Peeta por estar llevándola a casa.

—¿Por dónde vives, Katniss?

—Sobre la avenida Addison entre la 3 y la 5.— Explico ella viendo hacia la ventana, la lluvia y como caía, eso la calmaba en sobremanera.

—Eso está cerca de donde vivo, creo que podría dejarte frente a tu casa después de todo.

—¿Qué hay de Haymitch?

—Está bien, vive en el mismo edificio donde yo.—

No se profirieron más palabras después de eso. Katniss noto con particular atención que Peeta no parecía necesitar indicaciones, sabia el camino perfectamente y se acercaba cada vez más y más a su casa, se sintió incomoda por alguna razón desconocida, tomo el paraguas y volteo a verlo.

—Puedes dejarme por aquí, ya no queda mucho.

—En realidad esto me queda absolutamente cerca de mi casa, Katniss… ¿Lo ves? Es ese edificio azul.— Katniss lo observo, y sintió sus dedos congelarse, aunque no por la lluvia o el clima templado que arremetía.

 _No… no. ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades? De todos los lugares en la ciudad, ¿Porque ese bendito edificio? No me extrañaría de Haymitch, pero… ¿El? Es un Psicólogo, un hombre con estudios, se supone que viva en un lugar mejor, en una casa o en otra zona._ Katniss respiro hondo. Estaba bien, aun si (en contra de toda suerte) Peeta vivía en el mismo edificio que ella (y Haymitch) era muy probable que vivieran en diferentes pisos, probablemente muy alejados el uno del otro, Katniss no conocía a ninguno de sus vecinos por la misma razón, casi nadie en ese edificio hacia migas con sus cohabitantes, y Katniss era la más huraña de todos ellos, estaba bien. Esta revelación no la obligada a estar más cerca de Peeta en lo absoluto.

Peeta pareció igual de sorprendido cuando ella confirmo que, en efecto, vivía en estos edificios. Katniss ni siquiera entendía por qué alguien que no fuera como ella o Haymitch se molestaría en vivir ahí, Peeta en realidad desentonaba con lo lúgubre del lugar. Una vez que llegaron, Katniss se aseguró de cubrirlo a él y Haymitch con el paraguas mientras Peeta lo sacaba del compartimiento trasero del auto, Peeta, por supuesto, protesto pero ella lo acallo con una mirada severa y los tres entraron por el umbral, Katniss recordó con algo de fastidio que el elevador no servía así que tendría que ir por las escaleras junto a Peeta, esto le recordó que aun cargaba con un hombre ebrio y pesado y no pudo evitar hablar con disgusto mientras subían, Peeta aun parecía cargar a Haymitch sin muchas complicaciones, para la sorpresa de Katniss.

—No entiendo por qué haces esto.

—¿Disculpa?— Era claro que no había esperado que ella le dirigiera la palabra si quiera, Peeta registro sus palabras unos segundos antes de sonreír ligeramente, mientras subían. —Es mi vecino, siempre tiende a meterse en problemas por eso lo llevo a casa después de las sesiones grupales, además, también es mi amigo.

—¿Es tu paciente?— Pregunto Katniss no creyendo mucho eso de los "amigos". Peeta, al contrario de otros, no pareció molestarse por la interrupción y negó con la cabeza.

—No, está a cargo de otro Psicólogo, no está permitido tratar a amigos o familiares como pacientes.— Explico con soltura, Katniss deseo decirle que si eso era así, él debía dejar de tratarla como lo hacía, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que eso significaría en cierta forma que ella reconocía lo que sea que pasaba entre ellos como una amistad. _**De ninguna manera.**_

—¿Cómo es que le permiten embriagarse?— Pregunto una vez más, Peeta la observaba de cuando en cuando, como si hiciera anotaciones mentales de algo. Esto la molestaba, no le gustaba ser estudiada cada cinco minutos.

—No se lo permiten, pero él es muy insistente, esta vez hubo un descuido con la seguridad, pero hace dos semanas logro pasar escondiendo licor en su prótesis de pierna.— Katniss parpadeo, no había notado que tenía una prótesis… quizás porque apenas lo conoció en el día presente, y por qué su estado de ebriedad hacia muy fácil discernir cualquier dificultad motora debido a los excesos del alcohol, un sentimiento extraño la invadió cuando supo esto, era una pesadez desagradable en estómago.

—No sabía eso.

—No se saben muchas cosas hasta que hablas con un amigo.— Explico Peeta, el silencio no se rompió después de ello.

Katniss termino por confirmar luego de que pasaran el penúltimo piso que Peeta y Haymitch no solo eran sus vecinos de apartamento, sino también sus vecinos de piso. La suerte que tenía rayaba en lo ridículo. Ni siquiera escondió su fastidio al darle el paraguas a Peeta y entrar a su apartamento. Peeta vivía entre ella y Haymitch. Una vez dentro se secó y puso sus cosas en el sillón, tirándose dispuesta a dormir allí mismo.

Jamás habría pensado que el destino le tenía reparado vivir junto a las dos personas que más habría deseado evitar en el mundo por razones completamente diferentes. Haymitch por su alcoholismo y Peeta por… ser _ **tan Peeta**_. Katniss supuso que había buenas razones por las cuales no los había conocido aun, conociéndose y viendo la personalidad de Haymitch no había sorpresas, de hecho su insolación en general era lo que le impedía conocer a las personas, tal como Peeta lo había explicado. Katniss recordaba de manera breve como unas cuantas semanas después de haberse mudado, el vecino de al lado (ósea Peeta) había tocado a su puerta dos días después pero Katniss no se sintió en ánimos de responder, fue hasta la media noche cuando salió a su caminata nocturna que noto el paquete de pan casero que el vecino había dejado, algo común… en otros apartamentos, no en barrios de mala muerte como ese.

Pero Katniss jama se habría imaginado que era el, por el agradable olor desprendido de su puerta, siempre pensó que se trataba de algún chef o repostera, de hecho, Katniss pensó que era una joven quien vivía al lado. Su entrada era por mucho más acogedora que todo el edificio con el tapete de **'Bienvenidos'** con decoraciones de panes y una planta al lado de su puerta. Katniss suspiro… ahora que sabía que se trataba de él, debía admitir que era algo muy de Peeta, todo eso, la amabilidad, el pan… ese había sido el más deliciosa que nunca probo, Katniss le agarro aprecio a ese pan, incluso lo comió lento, recordar lo mucho que lo disfruto ahora parecía una traición ya que sus reglas impedían acercarse más a Peeta, era peligroso, porque Katniss nunca tendría la certeza de que él no se iría como usualmente lo hacia todo el mundo.

* * *

¿Reviews?


End file.
